


blindfolded

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blindfolds, Light Bondage, Light D/s, M/M, PWP with a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony brings in a little sensory deprivation. Bruce knows without a doubt that Tony is in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blindfolded

The blindfold is good. It’s calming. Bruce feels grounded. He’s with Tony. Everything is safe right now.

He breathes out. “Good,” Tony says. Bruce hears the tenor of his voice so intensely. It’s true, he supposes, about being able to feel other senses more acutely.

Even though he can’t see it, he can feel his cock responding just to the blindfold. When Tony slips restraints around his wrist and cuffs him to the bed, he thinks he might go crazy.

“Stay with me, Bruce,” Tony says as he lightly kisses Bruce’s neck. Bruce closes his eyes under the blindfold. No use in straining for a sense that isn’t there.

But then Tony bites down on his neck and god, he can feel it even more. He tries to push up against Tony but is stopped by calloused hands.

Bruce imagines the amused smile on Tony’s face as he says “Do you really think you’ve got control here, Bruce?”

No. He doesn’t think that.

Tony reinforces the point by tugging on one of the ties holding his wrists in place. “You’re all mine like this. I can do whatever I want to you.”

When Tony touches him again, it’s a slow finger dragging across his collarbone. Bruce sucks in his breath and tries not to move.

The bite on his collarbone makes him twist his hips in a futile attempt to get Tony on top of him. “Patience, Doctor Banner. Haven’t you practiced patience before?”

The lazy hand trailing across his chest is almost too much to handle. He lets out a low whine. “Come on, Tony. Just…touch me.”

“How do you want me to touch you?” A feather light touch moves across his cock. He’s trying to imagine the way Tony must look right now, reaching behind him for that simplest of touches.

“Please,” he grinds out. “Touch me or fuck me or anything.” He’s babbling but it feels like his body is about to explode. 

“Oh, I intend to.” As if to prove his point, Tony rolls off of him. Bruce can’t tell where he’s going and he knows better than to ask.

When Tony’s mouth wraps around his cock, his whole body jerks up and he lets out a loud moan. But then Tony’s hand is pushing him down and locking him in place. He wants to tear through his ties so can trash as much as he wants. But Tony’s tongue is doing things he’s swears he only thought existed in pornos.

“Ah—Tony—ahhh.” He’s so fucking close from this alone. Tony’s mouth slides off of his dick, swirling his tongue along the way.

“Not yet, Bruce. Not until I’ve fucked you thoroughly.”

Bruce feels Tony shuffle on the bed and he hears the pop of a bottle of lube. He knows that it’s coming but he can’t help but push towards Tony in anticipation.

He gasps when he feels a finger enter him. “You like that, huh?” Tony’s voice is getting deeper and Bruce shivers in anticipation.

Two fingers. Three. Tony doesn’t follow any sort of pattern, probably realizing how much it turns Bruce on to not know what’s coming next. The fingers disappear and he whines.

He barely hears the foil wrapper tearing because Tony follows up with a quick stroke on his cock. When Tony starts to push inside of him, he thrashes on the bed.

“Come on, Tony…”

“Doesn’t it feel so much better when you don’t know what I’ll do next?” Tony thrusts into him so hard that he thinks he might cum right then, without even a hand on his dick.

Tony’s swearing beneath his breath as he fucks Bruce hard. For his part, Bruce is twisting up, trying to reach Tony but he can’t.

He’s thrusting into Bruce erratically now and all Bruce needs is just a touch or two and he’ll be over the edge. Tony’s hand wraps around his dick, pumping him hard, and Bruce is babbling nonsense. It’s all too much—Tony fucking him and his hand and he can feel his wrists chafing from the ties and he’s coming hard. Bruce is still gasping for breath when Tony comes inside of him with a few intense thrusts.

Tony pulls out of him with a groan and Bruce can hear him drop the condom in a trashcan. He kisses up Bruce’s shaking body, trying to soothe him. Tony undoes the blindfold first and Bruce smiles at the sight of his lover. There’s a slow kiss between them as Tony reaches up to undo the ties to the bed.

They collapse on the bed together, a mess of sweat and exhaustion. Tony mutters something about a shower but Bruce pulls him in closer. “Some of us are a little over stimulated,” he says admonishingly.

“I thought that was the whole point?” Tony says with a laugh. Bruce kisses him and enjoys the feeling of lying there with Tony, of feeling safe and loved.


End file.
